In His Eyes
by Glindaberry
Summary: Ergh, I suck at summaries. After making a promise to Erik, Christine is haunted by dreams of Erik's death after she leaves the Opera House. Picks up from where the movie left off. EC. R&R please.


Author's Note; Hey everyone! I'm back from a long hiatus. Finally me and my muse have come to a legal agreement on a story- yay us! Ok, onto the story; I'm beta testing this, if the first couple chapters are successful I'll keep going. If not, oh what the hey I'll keep going anyway . Oh and this story may have a bit of Erik's 'darker' side. Without further ado, I bring you, In His Eyes. One more thing- this first chapter is told in Christine's POV. Oh and one more one more thing- Every thing Christine says/thinks is in normal text. Everything Erik sings/says is italicized. Everything Raoul sings/says is bolded.

Disclaimer; I do not own this work of art; with the exception of countless pieces of merchandise.

* * *

"_We've past the point of no return…"_

I sang, completing my part of the song, my voice getting softer as I sang the suggestive lyrics that he had written left my mouth. I don't know how, but I think I knew all along, that this opera, this song, this duet, was meant to be shared between him and me. I shut my eyes let his touch sweep me away to another place, where it was only us. It was strange but, in his arms, I felt safe and loved; in the arms of a man who could be so fierce, yet so gentle at the same time.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime..."_

At first I was shocked when I heard him singing the words that I had once shared with Raoul, but, for some reason, it sounded more meaningful when he sang it.

"_Lead me save me from my solitude."_

A smile crept its way onto my face as he sang to me and caressed me; it was as if the rest of the world didn't matter anymore. I didn't think about Raoul, the audience, Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre, or anyone else. The odd thing was, I didn't care about Raoul. When his name came into my head I felt nothing. No love.

"_Say you want me with you here, beside you…"_

But I did feel some love in my heart. Actually, not some love, a great amount of love; for Erik. I wanted to stop and yell out 'Yes I do want you, I love you Erik!' but it wasn't that simple. I opened my eyes as he turned me to face him.

"_Anywhere you go let me go too…"_

As we stared into each others eyes, I smiled at him as if I was telepathically telling him all my thoughts and all my secrets.

"_Christine, that's all I ask of you!"_

Then, without thinking, I did the most foolish thing I've ever done in my whole life. I ripped his mask off, revealing to everyone the secrets that he and I alone knew. I crossed the line. I ruined it. Once again I stared into his eyes, hoping he'd see how much pain it had caused me to do that, how sorry I was, but most importantly, that I loved him.

But I was wrong. He pulled me in closer to him, and then reached for one of the many ropes that were tied to the balcony. I watched him as he untied the rope. The last thing I remember hearing in the theatre was a rattling sound from above, seeming to have come from the chandelier. Before I could investigate further we were plummeting down through the stage, to a place that I once feared.

Once we were back on the ground he grabbed my wrist and forcefully led me down the path to his underground home. At some points I'd try to grab hold of the wall beside me, but that was useless, he would just pull me away. I guess I was too consumed in my own thoughts to hear what he was saying or even notice how far we had gotten because before I knew it, he was forcing me to change into the wedding gown he had made me.

By that point I was angry at him for not giving me a chance to even explain myself. Why was he so stubborn? Why did he have to assume the reasons why I did what I did? Why couldn't he just trust me?

Oh yes, no I know. I had broken the trust vibe when I had crossed the line the first time.

"Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood? Am I now to be pray to your lust for flesh?"

Once again I had made statements without thinking. Why am I so impulsive?

"_That fate which condemns me, to wallow in blood; has also denied me, the joys of the flesh."_

As he reached his hand to my face I turned away. Again I was screaming inside that I was sorry and that I loved him, but I couldn't get the words out of my mouth.

"_This face the infection, that poisons our love. This face which earned, a mother's fear and loathing, a mask, my first, unfeeling scrap of clothing. Pity comes too late! Turn around and face your fate; an eternity of this! Before your eyes…"_

Erik placed the ring that he had taken from my neck at the Masquerade in my hand. I looked up at him and expected him to say something, but he didn't. He had never told me so much about his past before. Even though he had only said a few words, it revealed so much. I guess he could tell what I was thinking, or at least part of it. But why, oh why could he not see the part that mattered most?

"This haunted face holds no horror for me now. It's in your soul…"

I saw his head sort of perk up as I said that as if I had just wiped away all of the bad things that had happened in his past.

"…That the true distortion lies."

Once again my impulsiveness had gotten the best of me. My heart sunk as his face went from hopeful to wounded.

"_Wait, I think my dear, we have a guest!"_

I turned to see Raoul standing at the portcullis. Why did he have to come down here? Why couldn't he have just left?

"Raoul!"

"_Sir, this is indeed, an unparalleled delight. I, had rather hoped, that you would come; and now, my wish comes true, you have truly made my night."_

"**Free her! Do what you like only free her, have you no pity?"**

Erik turned to me and shot a hurtful glare.

"_Your lover makes a passionate plea."_

"Please Raoul, its useless."

I wish he would have taken my hint and left, but no, Raoul's too persistent.

"**I love her! Does that mean nothing; I love her! Show some compassion."**

"_The world showed no compassion to me!"_

"**Christine, Christine. Let me see her"**

"_Be my guest, sir."_

To my surprise he raised the portcullis for him to enter. There had to be more of a reason for him to just let Raoul come right in, Erik was smarter than that.

"_Monsieur I bid you welcome, did you think that I would harm her? Why should I make her pay, for the sins which are yours?"_

I knew he had something up his sleeve. As quick as lightning, he threw a rope around Raoul's neck then tied him to the portcullis.

"_Order your fine horses now raise up your hand to the level of you eyes nothing can save you now, except, perhaps, Christine! Start a new life with me, buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me and you send your lover to his death. This is the choice. This is the point of no return!"_

I could not believe that he would really ask me to go with him or Raoul would die. I would not have Raoul die because of me. Even though I didn't love him I still cared for him greatly as a friend, not a lover. But, if Erik really loved me, he wouldn't put me in this situation.

"The tears I might have shed for your dark fate, grow cold, and turn to tears of hate!"

More impulsive comments from me.

"**Christine, forgive me, please forgive me, I did it all for you and all for nothing!"**

Was Raoul giving up on me just like that?

"Farewell my fallen idol and false friend; we had such hopes and now those hopes are shattered."

"_Past all hopes of cries for help, no point in fighting. For either way you choose, you cannot win!"_

"**For either way you choose he has to win!"**

"_So do you end your days with me? Or do you send him to his grave!"_

"**Why make he lie to you to save me?"**

"Angel of music…"

I tried to calm him, calm them, but there was no hope, I couldn't get my voice heard.

"_Past the point of no return, the final threshold…"_

"**For pity's sake Christine, say no!"**

"…Why this torment?"

"_His life is now the prize, which you must earn!"_

"When will you see reason?"

"**I fought so hard to free you…"**

"Angel of music…"

"_You've passed the point of no return…"_

Finally I could speak.

"…You deceived me. I gave you my mind, blindly."

"_You try my patience, make your choice!"_

I paused for a moment, and looked at Erik. Why did I still love him? He wanted me to give up my life to save Raoul, but, in truth, I would have given anything to be with him anyway.

"Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone!"

Then shocked Raoul, Erik, and myself, and kissed him. I kissed him full out, on the lips. We broke away for a second, looked into each others eyes, and kissed again, but more passionately. For those short moments, it was only us. There was no Raoul, there was no mob approaching, there was nobody but us. He pulled away and looked down at me. I watched as tears fell freely down his face.

"_Take her, forget me, forget all of this, leave me alone, forget all you've seen. Go now - don't let them find you. Take the boat, swear to me, never to tell, the secret you know, of the angel in hell. Go now! Go now and leave me!"_

No! I felt like screaming as I untied Raoul. I wanted to stay with him, the one I loved; but once Raoul was untied he grabbed me and told me to come. I told him to wait; there was something I had to do.

"_Masquerade, paper faces on parade, masquerade, hide you face so the world will never find you."_

Hearing him so sad and upset broke my heart.

"_Christine I love you…" _

"I love you too," I said quietly; and I think he heard me. I reached for his hand and dropped the ring that Raoul had given me into his hand.

"I'll come back, I promise."

I turned and ran back to Raoul. I had made Erik a promise; one that I intended not to break.

"Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime," I sang that to Erik from the boat, but Raoul thought I was singing to him.

"**Say the word and I will follow you."**

"Share each day with me, each night each morning,"

"_You alone can make my song take flight; it's over now the music of the night!"_

That was the last thing I heard him say; but I told him I would come back…and I will…"

* * *

Author's Note; Whewt so there's the prologue to this story. Please read and review so I can get your opinions! Luff to reviewers! 


End file.
